


琢玉郎 隐藏章节

by yushanzhentou



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-15 07:09:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20862254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yushanzhentou/pseuds/yushanzhentou





	琢玉郎 隐藏章节

“嗨。”  
打破沉寂的，是一声哆哆嗦嗦的问好。  
叶南山把掌心的血偷偷蹭在裤子上，温和地牵起嘴角：“我们又见面了。”  
尽管这个笑容难看得一塌糊涂，余陈还是鼻子一酸，险些激动地哭出来。  
能不激动么，一个人愿意越过万里蛮荒，骑马带刀，一掷千金地救他，明天就会变成残废又怎么样，经历过这样一个夜晚的人，这辈子都是英雄。  
余陈揉揉鼻尖，逞强道：“是啊，又见面了，在人家的地盘上，人家的帐篷里，我脸上还有人家留下的唇印。”  
叶南山撇撇嘴，他和余陈独处时永远像个大男孩，喜怒皆形于色，心事好猜得不得了。  
余陈蜷缩在宽大的首座一角，叶南山绕过还在燃烧的篝火堆，和余陈隔着起码一臂的距离 ，像个小学生一样端端正正坐好，低下头不敢看他。  
余陈恨铁不成钢地摇头，自己投进叶南山怀里，搂住他的脖子，鼻尖蹭他下巴上的胡茬，继而情不自禁，贴上去舔吻那些风霜的痕迹。  
他的襟间有淡淡的土腥味，余陈伸手进去一摸，里面全是硌人的沙子。  
他替他脱掉满是沙土的外套，叶南山顿觉身上一轻，余陈又贴了过来，这次他能清晰感受到恋人的体温，他的嘴唇在皮肤上辗转的触感。  
叶南山浑身战栗，喉结滚了滚。  
余陈像蛇一样缠上了他，叶南山用最后一点清醒絮絮说道：  
“你问我为什么要离开六年，我现在终于可以回答你了，我最初喜欢上你，是因为我觉得，有我照顾和保护你，你会过得比以前更好。”  
“后来，安娜在中国的生意出了点问题，国内待不下去了，她要带我走，其实她早就知道我们的事，她还管你叫‘那个小男孩’，我不愿走，安娜就疯了似的朝我咆哮。”叶南山微微提高一点声音，模仿安娜的语气，“那个小男孩一点安全感都没有，你如果想得到他，就得成为他的安全感，安全感是什么？安全感就是钱，我带你出国，教你挣钱，你该跪下来谢我，而不是在这里大吵大闹，违背我的意思。”  
余陈额头抵着叶南山的肩膀，叶南山看不见他的表情。  
叶南山：“她是这么说的，很俗气吧？我不敢说我离开是为了你，但我确实一直在努力，努力成为一个可以保护你的人。”  
余陈：“靠。”  
叶南山委屈：“你骂我干嘛？”  
“我现在又不想听这些。”  
“那你想听什...”  
余陈不耐烦地“啧”了一声，揪起叶南山摁到地毯上，叉开腿骑着他的腰，抬手捋了捋头发，眉毛轩起：“说，想不想干我？”

叶南山一听就疯了。

......  
完事后余陈赤/身/luo/体躺在地毯上，身体陷进地毯的白色绒毛，他自脚踝一路往上，全身都是斑斑点点的红痕，叶南山托起他的小腿，屈起分开，在最敏感的腿根上啮咬亲吻。  
余陈不轻不重地蹬他一脚：“色胚。”  
叶南山抬头，搂他在怀里，不断用胯下那二两肉蹭他：“我们再来一次吧。”  
“明天就要砍手砍脚了，亏你硬得起来。”余陈笑骂  
叶南山：“这样才要草够本啊，听话，转过去。”  
余陈趴在地毯上摆好姿势，叶南山扶起那东西，抵在xue/口正要往里塞，余陈故意偏了偏腰，让他落个空，促狭地笑了笑，扶着手边的矮几慢慢站起来。  
“不做了。”余陈自顾自穿衣，假装没看见一脸失望的大狗狗。  
火堆里的柴火尚有余温，他用打火机点着，叶南山拿来钳子帮着拨了拨。  
生完火，余陈跨过两人折腾出的一地狼藉，掀开毛毡道：“我去看看她。”  
室内的温度开始回升，叶南山却被激了个透心凉，刚做完就去找别人，是伊日古太有魅力还是他干得不够用力？  
叶南山打死都不愿相信是前者，郁闷地叹了口气。  
重振夫纲，任重道远。


End file.
